


Imperfections

by TORUKAisJUSTICE



Series: [CURRENTLY LOOKING FOR A SERIES TITLE] [9]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: In LA, M/M, Other Characters - Freeform, Toruka - Freeform, i still don't know how to tag, nothing happens here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TORUKAisJUSTICE/pseuds/TORUKAisJUSTICE
Summary: Happens during the February IG Live.





	Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on a whim and a suggestion from a friend. I was thinking of this when the lives were played hohohoho but nothinh really happened in here. Like, at all.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the shitty plot and loads of typos and errors. OOR is not mine.

“What’s wrong?”

  
Toru looked up from the counter that he’s been unconsciously glaring at for _god-knows-how-long_ already, to see their vocalist standing on the doorway of the kitchen. He’s blocking off the light streaming from the living room, parts of his cheeks and exposed arms were shining under the bright lights behind him.

  
He had always admired the way Taka looks whenever they’re at home—his hair messy and ruffled to _no ends_ , just wearing a plain, thin shirt that looks like it hasn’t been ironed _for decades_ , loose sweat pants and indoor slippers—the way how he looks so _calm_ , so _laid-back_ , so _soft_ and _huggable_ that Toru just want to tackle him and squeeze him within his arms and make love to him on the fucking _floor_ right _there_ and _then_.

  
Which is actually his _problem_ at the moment.

  
It has been days since they flew to L.A. for some meetings with the producers and to settle the schedule for the shooting of their music video for CHANGE, but since arriving here, Toru hasn’t laid a single finger to his attractive lover.

  
Not _once_.

  
Which totally sucks like fuck.

  
Taka had brought his _entourage_ of friends again in his house—which is no big deal to him coz most of them were also his friends and they’re fun to hang out with, like in a party the other night, but sometimes… _sometimes_ …

  
He stared past the vocalist’s shoulder, he can hear Rola’s high-pitched childish laughter, the strumming of Ren’s guitar and other voices that belongs to Sumire and Masa.

  
Sometimes, he just want some time alone with his lover—away from Japan, away from everyone else—so that he could _kiss_ him and _touch_ him and _hold_ him as much as he wants. He actually thought that they would have some free time together you know? That’s why he’s so _eager_ to went into the fucking plane even if its _scares_ the living daylights out of him. He was eager to pack the _essential_ stuffs necessary for a non-messy love-making before going out of his unit because he’s been deprived for too long.

  
Too _fucking_ long.

  
But Taka— _the sadistic fucker_ —probably knows it because instead of having the entire house to themselves, he brought a lot of people with him. Rola is one thing. The girl needs to relax and get away from her own issues about her agency in Japan and Taka, being the great gentleman he is, said that his house would always be _open_ for the girl who’s almost like her sister now. He could understand that, _yes_ , could even tolerate her presence a bit better now, but to actually invited the _entire fucking galaxy_ along with him?

  
Okay, maybe he’s _exaggerating_ about the galaxy part, but he’s just…just…

  
_I would fucking die of blue balls of this continues._

  
He blankly stared up at the vocalist, his hands cradling the bottle of water as if his life depends on it, “Nothing’s wrong,” he said, the lie tasted bitter in his own mouth.

  
_I just really, really want to bend you over this counter._

  
“Of _course_ ,” Taka huffed, crossing his arms as he padded towards him. Toru had to look up at the older man when he leaned over the shiny top and casts shadow on the guitarist’s form—his brows drawn together in curiousty, in confusion and slight worry—, “Of course, there’s _nothing_ wrong,” he condescendingly spat, the words making Toru cringed with every syllable spoken, “Really? You suddenly stalked in here, saying that you’ll get a glass of water but you’ve been here for what, _five hours—,”_

  
He cleared his throat, the urge to defend himself is too strong, “ _Maa_ , it’s actually just five _minu_ —,”

  
He felt himself crushed at the intensity of the glare Taka had casted upon him, “—I even thought that you managed to _drown_ yourself or someshit—,”

  
Toru wanted to say that he might be dumb but he’s not _that_ idiot to actually drown himself in what? A glassful of water? What the fuck? _Is this kid—even though he’s older than me—mocking me or what?_ But then again, he still love his life and face to actually say that to Taka’s fuming and obviously pissed-off face. Besides, there are a shit-ton of things that the vocalist could use to throw at him in this kitchen, let’s say that— _he looked around to see the bowl of fruits on the far end of the counter_ —banana, for example. Taka might use that as a club to him if he dares to further rile him up.

  
“—and you’re telling me that there’s _nothing_ wrong?” Toru took his gaze away from the yellow fruit to glance at his lover. Taka arched a brow at him, urging him to spit whatever’s bugging him, or else…”Really, Toru?”

  
“ _Maa_ …” he sheepishly scratched the back of his head, trying to form the words without sounding so fucking _desperate_ and _downright horny_ in front of his beloved, “I just missed being _inside_ of you.”

  
…

  
…

Cue Rola and Sumire's laughter from the living room.

  
Both of their eyes almost popped out of their sockets after those words left his mouth.

  
Uh-oh.

  
“I—,”

  
Then Taka is already bursting into soft giggling fits, leaning even forward to grab his head and pushed it into his shirt-cladded stomach—to, _I don’t know,_ he mentally shrugged, _probably stifle me to death or something?!_ Taka is chuckling above him, making him irritated as fuck as he grabbed the man’s waist and looked up at him, his chin resting on the vocalist’s stomach as he take into the laughing face of his lover. _God, he sure loves laughing at my misery huh?!_  
But seeing how Taka’s eyes crinkled at the corners, his orbs glistening with unshed tears, his cheeks flustered and his mouth pulled out in a wide grin, Toru couldn’t help but just… _stare_ at him like the creep he was.

  
Ah…he missed these times…

  
“Wow, Toru,” Taka said above him, as his fingers threaded themselves into his blond locks, making him nuzzle on it like a damn cat, “You should’ve said that you’re horny. No need to fucking _sulk_ in this dark kitchen, you know?”

  
“Oh yeah?” he raised a brow at that, his heavily-lidded eyes threatening to close themselves as he relished on the warm, nice feeling of Taka’s fingers running through his hair, his nails gently scraping his scalp in a soothing manner, “You’re gonna let me do you even if there’s a bunch of people just a room away?” he asked in challenge.

  
Taka smiled down at him, “You _kinky_ motherfucker,” he softly laughed, the sound music in his ears, as he trailed his fingers on either side of his face—tipping it up to force him to look at his stupidly adorable face, “Of course _not_. Just wait until Ren’s birthday party, ne? Then we could do _everything_ you want, so please be patient, ne?”

  
Toru didn’t answer right away—and no, _he’s not sulking like a big baby right now—_

  
“Oh my god, you’re actually _pouting_ , Toru-san?!” Taka feigned surprise in his voice.

  
“Am not!”

  
“Yes you are, you pouting bastard, but,” Taka leaned down to his level, closer, until the tips of their noses _touched_ , until they were breathing the each _other’s_ breath, until their eyes naturally met like they fucking rehearsed it for years or something, “you really should be patient, Toru. The kid deserves a wonderful birthday bash with his friends! He has a lot of potential, right?”

  
Toru wracked his brain for everything about the kid—Ren—his skills in playing guitar, his looks, his voice—and he realized that he really should say something sensible about it but damn, it was hard to focus when he’s ust literally an _inch_ apart from kissing those lips!

  
Damn, _damn_ tease.

  
“U-u-huh…” is his magnificent reply. Right.

What a _dazzling_ response. Look, even Taka looks like he can’t believe that Toru is reduced to a stuttering idiot, “I mean yeah. He’s cool.”

  
_Way to fucking redeem yourself, Toru. Maybe you should get your head off some dirty gutter for once and reorganize your thoughts instead of thinking how Taka would react if you just pulled him into a bruising, punishing kiss._

  
Eh…

  
“Seriously, _mou_ …” Taka said as Toru watched how those almond-shaped eyes went half-lidded in a matter of seconds, how he felt the vocalist’s nimble fingers find their ways across his jawline, planting fluttering touches on his ears before settling at the base of his skull, how everything around them became _muted_ , painted into _monochrome_ , “Just one kiss for tonight, ne—,”

  
Even before Taka can finish that sentence, Toru is already surging forward—his left hand grabbed Taka’s head to pull him down, their lips and teeth meeting in a frenzied manner.

He knows that he being too rough, being to insatiable, but when Taka doesn’t made any effort to push him away, Toru couldn’t care less.

  
He pushed himself up from the stool, his right arm used as a leverage, as he _lick_ and _kiss_ and _suck_ his way into the familiar, warm, moist mouth. Taka tastes like Pocari and the berries he had greedily devoured after dinner, and Toru was rendered _starving_ to taste every inch of his mouth— _savor every flavor_ —as much as he can.

  
Taka’s hands fisted his dark shirt as he pressed closer, hitching him up on the counter—his legs _automatically_ spreading wide to make space for him as he pushed closer, kissed him deeper and ravage him even better.

  
_It’s been so long!_

  
The pecks and chaste kisses exchanged between them every morning and before going to bed is not enough— _never enough_ —to put out the fire burning within him. He longs for Taka, yearned for him. And he wants the same—wants the vocalist to _burn_ for him the way he does to him.

  
Taka gasped when he bit down on his lower lip before trailing wet, open-mouthed kisses along his cheeks, his jawline...making the vocalist sighed in bliss just right next to his ear.

  
“Kinky basta… _ah_ …rd,” he muttered, voice low and rough—probably scared that someone might hear them, but they’ve gone for too long now, everybody must’ve known whatever they’re doing in that dark kitchen, but Toru couldn’t bring himself to actually care anymore.

  
He has Taka right in his arms.

  
Taka is here, sighing and whimpering and making those cute, little noises as he peppered him with kisses.

  
Taka is here, hands curling into fists on his back as he greedily accept everything Toru gives to him.

  
Taka is here and…and that’s all that matter at the moment—

  
His eyes snapped at the doorway when he caught a movement from it. He was stunned for a moment, ignoring how Taka’s _pawing_ at his clothes, pulling him to another breath-taking kiss again, as he saw Ren’s shocked face.

  
_Oh, right. He’s still unaware of our relationship…_

  
He glanced down at the waiting, puffy lips of his lover and all his reservations went flying out of the fucking window as he leaned to capture those lips again, all while looking straight at Ren’s _horrified_ , wide eyes.

  
_The damage has been done anyway._

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m gonna go out for a smoke,” Toru declared as he grabbed his packet of cigarettes and lighter from the center table when they finally emerged from the kitchen.

His lips is still _tingling_ with the passionate make-out session they just did, and he wants nothing but to continue doing it— _doing_ _Takahiro_ —but sadly, there are more pressing _matters_ that he needs to attend to.

  
Like talking to Ren—who’s noticeably missing in the small group of people in the living room.

  
He ignored the shocked look on the volcaist’s face, the question “ _you’re just gonna leave after using me?! The heck?!”_ left unsaid and hanging into the air, as he padded towards the pool area.

  
He knows that the kid would be there, _well_ , he _hopes_ that Ren would be there coz he doesn’t really want to scour the neighborhood just to find—

  
_Ah, there he is_.

  
Toru breathes in relief as he saw the familiar form of the singer, seating on the lounge chairs and strumming absent-mindedly on his guitar. He looked so _lost_ , staring at the dark view of the sea from afar, his fingers losing their expertise on the strings.

  
_Damn_ , Toru winced as he slid the door closed behind him, blocking off the noise of laughter and cheerings from the inside of the house, Taka would definitely _skin_ him alive if he knows that he had just _scarred Ren for life._

  
“Hey.”

  
Ren visibly flinched at the sound of his voice, as he looked up at him. His fingers halted their movements as Toru padded towards the couch across the one he’s sitting on.

  
“H-hey, Toru-san…” he mumbled, before looking down on his guitar. He looks so uncomfortable and it makes guilt churn within him.

  
“You really shouldn’t stay out here for too long,” he said as he tapped his box for a stick, “You could get a cold or something, and that’s not good for you, especially since your brithday’s coming up, right?”

  
“H-hai… _Gomen_ , I just…” he put the thin skin between his lips as he reached for his lighter, his eyes never leaving the singer’s form—watching as the younger man’s shoulder slumped in defeat, “I’m just...thinking of things.”

  
“Things like the shit you saw?” he asked after taking in a drag, the familiar feeling of nicotine flowing into his system instantly calmed his nerves. Ren straightened up on his seat, looking down like a kid who’s about to get one hell of a scolding from his parents.

  
“I—!” he began, “I really didn’t mean to intrude earlier, I—I…”

  
Toru took another drag, the smoke billowing from his lips as he exhaled and put the cigarette away, “I don’t mind it, really. He’s really _fond_ of you,” he said, pertaining to his lover, “and he probadly doesn’t want you to think any different of him if you knows the truth or someshit. He’s that considerate, you know, that dumb _bastard_ …”

  
“Errr, are we talking about Taka-san or _what_ …”

  
“So, I don’t really mind you seeing us. How about you?” he asked, eyes darting towards Ren’s wide ones, “You just saw your senior kissing a guy. Does it not bother you?”

  
_Because if it did, then you don’t have any place near us._

  
_Because we don’t need any more person who will judge us for loving each other._

  
It took a long moment before Ren finally responded. Toru watched as the singer’s fingers clenched close and open on his guitar, like he’s thinking really hard of his answer, and for a second, Toru felt bad for being too harsh on the kid.

  
_Screw skinning me alive. Taka would definitely feed me to the fucking sharks once he knew that I’m bullying his kouhai or something._

  
“No, no, I don’t—,” Toru let out the breath he doesn’t knew he was holding all this time, “It doesn’t bother me, not at all! I’m just…I’m just _surprised_ because Taka-san was usually spotted with girls and I thought that…” he shrugged, “But I don’t really hold anything against you kissing and…and…”

  
“We’re lovers,” he blandly said, making the boy flushed in a blink of an eye, “We’re not just fucking around each other. And don’t believe those shits you see in the internet,” he said as he leaned back on the couch, his eyes glancing at the dark, starless sky above them, “Whatever you _see_ there, whatever you _hear_ , don’t believe it unless Taka said them himself, okay?”

  
“H-hai…”

  
“But thanks for easily accepting it,” he said, smiling at the younger man, “That means a lot to me and for him, too.”

  
_“Ie, ie,_ it’s nothing!” Ren shook his head, flailing his arms around him, “…but can I ask on how long you’ve been…dating already?”

  
Toru couldn’t prevent himself from bursting into a soft laughter as he saw Ren’s face turned redder and _redder_ while saying those words. Damn, Taka really attracts the most adorable people in this world huh?

  
“Ahhh, I wonder when did we actually started dating…” he mused out loud, inwardly snickering when Ren’s face burned even more, making him look like a bright, ripe tomato right now. His mind wanders back to their first kiss— _the drunken night filled with guilt and excitement_ —and for a few seconds he became too lost in his own memories.

  
When did they even started _seriously_ going out with each other?

  
Certainly _not_ during their debut era, he thought. There were _complete_ idiots back then, _fumbling and stumbling_ in the dark because they know shit about keeping a relationship strong and exclusive. They’re not even dating back then, mou! They’re just…experimenting with their growing feelings?

  
_Experimenting, my ass._ Toru knows that but damn if he would deny that it hurts like a _bitch_ when Taka suddenly dropped him like a hot potato and went out with—

  
“Toru-san?”

  
He was abruptly pulled out of his stupor when Ren’s worried voice filled the air. He blinked out of his dazed state before glancing at the singer, “Ah, gomen, I can’t…really remember? We’ve been together for so long that I can’t say the exact time when we, you know, took it to the next level.”

  
And by next level, he means, straight into _fucking like rabbits in heat._

  
“It’s fine, really, you don’t have to push yourself…” Ren said before solemnly looking down on his guitar again. He doens't look that uncomfortable anymore, his shoulders weren't tensed anymore and there’s also a small smile playing on his lips, making Toru wonder on when the fuck did he started observing other people’s body language. He could almost hear Taka’s disgustingly teasing voice spitting “ _creepy bastard”_ in his mind. “I’m happy for the both of you for you know, finding happiness in each other? Ahhh that sounds so lame, god!”

  
Toru laughed at the younger’s antic. He’s glad that Taka found this guy, and seeing that he really have the _voice_ , have the _skills_ , have the _burning desire_ to reach his dreams—Toru knows that he would be definitely successful in the future. And he would be gladly watching over it.

  
“I just wanna make sure and I’m sounding like a weirdo but,” Ren nervously gulped, making Toru tilt his head in confusion, “…you’re _happy_ , right? Taka-san is happy with you and you’re the same, right?”

  
Toru lazily smiled at that—flashes of _countless_ times that Taka and him fought, the _numerous_ times they broke up, the times when they’ve dated and slept with other people just for the heck of it, the time when _someone_ almost tore them apart because Taka is confused on who’s more important to him—all the events that put _cracks_ on their relationship as it grew years after years.

  
_It certainly wasn’t perfect, so, was he happy?_

  
His gaze went down on the red tip of his cigarette, thinking about that familiar sound of Taka’s laughter, _all the years_ they’ve spent together trying to fix whatever’s between them, all the times they cheered and passed out drunk after celebrating yet another successful show, _all the times_ he would stare at Taka’s back when he’s on stage, belting out high and long notes— _the pretty sight of his vocalist in front of thousands and thousands of people_ —and all the times he could watch him fall asleep and wake up, those almond-shaped eyes slowly fluttering open, pupils blown wide and dark when he slowly realized that Toru is lying across him, and his mouth twisting in a soft, contented smile like Toru had given him the universe ( _when all he did was watch him sleep like a creep all night long_ )…

  
It certainly _would never_ be perfect, so, was he _happy_?

  
He glanced back at the waiting singer, his lips curling in a small, satisfied, loop-sided smirk as he nodded, “ _Very_.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmfgggghgg....
> 
>  
> 
> Please tell me what you think. Thank you very much for reading~!


End file.
